


Seek

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's kinda it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want d'Artagnan?" Athos whispers fondly. "What are you looking for with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek

d'Artagnan whispers his touches onto the naked skin of the man's back. Sliding his legs further open, digging his heels against the silk sheets, he arches himself, reaching with his body to press their bodies into a sweat slicked embrace.

"Beautiful." The low whisper reverberates between their shared space. 

d'Artagnan pressed sweet kisses against the curve of his nape, panting with every thrust. A soft sound filled the room, and it did not take d'Artagnan long to realise in his pleasure filled haze to make out that the desperate whimpers, cries and begs for more were falling from his lips.

Athos pulls away, cradling d'Artagnan's face between his hands, he pauses, marvelling at him. "You're a very strange creature, aren't you?"

d'Artagnan tenses, suddenly unsure. "No, no..." Athos cooes. "I did not mean it as an insult. It was meant as a compliment." He smiles. It is then that d'Artagnan decides that the way Athos' eyes crinkled when he smiled was something he could fall into an obsession with.

Fisting his hands into the tangled mess of Athos' hair, he pulls him down for an eager, messy kiss. Bracing himself with his knees at strong waist, d'Artagnan rolls their bodies over. Straddling Athos, he grins wickedly, drinking in the sight of lust darkened blue eyes. 

"Be gentle with me. I'm old and hopelessly breakable." Athos gasps. An apology begins to form itself on d'Artagnan's lips, but he soon abandons it when Athos pulls him close by the scruff of his neck for a kiss.

He chases the taste of forgotten wine in the caverns of Athos' mouth, seeking the sweet taste of freedom and desire before he realises the trap his clever Athos has laid out for him. "You cruel, cruel man." He pants, biting gently into lower lip. "You're distracting me, aren't you?"

"Can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" Athos grins, catching him unaware and pulling him down to fuck him with his tongue. 

d'Artagnan could barely focus on anything other than the insistent press of the man's arousal against his thigh and his own responding hardness digging into Athos' side. Breaking their kiss suddenly, he leans away, brushing away the fringe that had curtained beautiful eyes. 

"What do you want d'Artagnan?" Athos whispers fondly. The fire crackles on merrily in the grate, its' warmth in the late spring night air a blanket on their naked skin. "What are you looking for with me?"

d'Artagnan ponders on the question, running his hands through his leader's mussed hair. "I do not know." He answers truthfully. Athos has his hands running down the landscapes of his back. 

"Perhaps we should find the answer together?" Athos murmurs wonderingly. Digging his hands into the flesh of d'Artagnan's arse, he begins to squeeze and roll them under his hands.

It provokes a helpless whimper from d'Artagnan, leaving him to throw his head back at the sudden force of arousal that assaults him mercilessly. Athos chances upon this, attacking the column of his throat, biting, suckling and laving away the traces of salt and musk from his skin.

"Such a strange creature." Athos pants. d'Artagnan cries out in pleasure, unable to think logically as his hips begin to rut against Athos. "Such a beautiful creature." Athos scrapes his teeth against the skin of d'Artagnan's jaw. "I think I will make you mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the OOC. But for reals though, if you got a prompt you want me to fill, [leave me something here and I shall get back to you. Eventually.](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
